


Ishimondo Oneshots!

by academiclesbian



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academiclesbian/pseuds/academiclesbian
Summary: Here is an Ishimondo Oneshot for y'all!  Please let me know if there is a special oneshot that you'd like me to write for you!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Ishimondo Oneshots!

It was Monday morning, and Mondo was running late, as usual. He was trapped inside Hope's Peak Academy with a bunch of other kids, and he hated it. All except for one dude. Mondo had to act like he hated him, but sometimes he felt like he was overdoing it. But then, Mondo and Taka had the suana duel, and they were "bros," so at least he didn't have to pretend he hated him. 

Mondo was bisexual, but he preferred girls. He wished there was a guy he could fall in love with for a long time, but there never was. So, he just had to keep picking girls. It would usually never work though, and the girl would leave his house crying about how rude he was. Mondo wanted to do better, and he figured he could with guys. 

After the secrets were released and Mondo saw what his was, he didn't want to ever leave his roam again for fear that everyone would hate him. Monokuma said that they would announce the secrets in 24 hours if no one had killed anybody by then. God, Mondo hated that friggen bear. If he could, he would drop-kick it into next week!

Of course, Mondo's secret was that he was bi, and that he liked Taka. It had almost been 24 hours, and Mondo didn't want to be around Taka when Mondo told the entire world. He was okay if everybidy knew he was bi, but the ultimate "bad guy" having a crush on the ultimate "good guy?" That would be weak.

All of a sudden, Mondo heard a knock on his door.

"Mondo, you're late! This is unacceptable behavior! Makoto thinks you're dead! We have to go to the dining hall to tell him!"

"Taka, I'm not coming to breakfast today."

"Why not? Monokuma's announcing our secrets! We must be there to explain them or our reputation will be terrible for the rest of our lives!"

"I don't want to explain mine, Taka. It's too embarrasing."

"I don't care what your secret is, Mondo. We'll always be bros, no matter what!"

"We'll see about that."

There was quiet for a moment, and Mondo decided that he would go to the gym and face his secret. Mondo opened the door, and walked straight into Kiyotaka. Thankfully, his hair kept him from walking straight into the other man's face. Mondo might not've been able to resist kissing him. 

"Oh, so you've decided to join us," said Taka happily, "While you're here, I think it best for you to hear my secret out of my mouth than that awful bear's. Well, Mondo," Taka's voice started to shake. "I'm gay, a-and... I'm in l-love with you."

"W-What! You've gotta be j-joking with me bro!"

"Sorry man, but it's true."

"T-Taka, do you want to hear my secret?"

"Sure! Always happy to help someone out!"

"Well, I'm bisexual, and I-I'm in love with you."

"No way!" Exclaimed Taka.

"Yep. Funny lil' coincidence, huh."

By this time they were almost to the gym, and they had walked in silence for a moment. Then, out of the blue, Taka grabbed Mondo's hand, just as they walked into the gym.

"Ah, you two are finally- oh." said Monokuma.

"Go ahead, tell our secrets," said Mondo arrogantly. "We have nothing to hide."

"Well then," said Monokuma, "Shall we get started with Mondo Owada? He is bisexual and is in love with Kiyotaka Ishimaru! As for Taka, he is gay, but is in love with Mondo Owada! A fun little coincidence, don'tcha think!"

Taka and Mondo left after they heard their secrets, as everyone else had planned to do as well. When everyone else got back to their dorms, Mondo and Taka were nowhere to be found. 

"Let's not look for them," suggested Makoto, but everybody had already started to conduct their search.

Chihiro decided to look in the warehouse, which wasn't a good idea. He walked in, then immediately walked out. Taka and Mondo were passionatley kissing, and didn't even hear it when she shrieked. 

Soon enough, everyone had assembled around the warehouse, arguing about who was going to break them apart. Finally Celestia decided to do it.

Celestia walked in and shouted, "Boys, if you are going to make out, please do it in one of your own rooms. We actually need to use this room, and it does not lock. Be more courteous to others."


End file.
